You are My Tomorrow
by MoonShadow86
Summary: A nice little one shot. After a day of hunting and gathering, Eep and Guy set out to test Guy's new invention, a 'bow'. Will Guy finally profess his love? EepxGuy. Fluff!


**AN: Ok, so another oneshot, different fanbase. I will try to make this one longer than the Adventure Time one, but, I've only just started, so...yeah. This is set, well, basically a few weeks after the end of the movie... Anyway, onwards! ~Moonshadow**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Croods!**

**P.S. The macawnivore, mentioned later, is the big rainbow cat that tries to eat the Croods after they travel into Guy's land.**

After a long day of hunting, gathering and home building, Eep and Guy were ready to head out on an adventure. Today, they were going to experiment with Guy's new hunting tool, something he called a 'bow'. It was used by stringing 'arrows' into it, then the pulling back as far as you could, and releasing. It was designed so you could shoot and kill food from far away, and Eep was itching to try it out.

When the last repairs were done on the shackles, Eep pulled Guy aside.

"Wanna go test your bow now?" Eep said, almost begging.

"Someone's eager," Guy laughed, and Eep slapped him playfully. "Alright, I'll go grab them."

"Great! Eep squealed. "Daaaad!" She called out. "Can I take Keet!?"

Keet, short for Parakeet, was their cat's name. Grug had rescued him during "The End" and the Macawnivore had stayed loyal to them. He was named parakeet as he had all the right colours to be one, just not the right, uh, body shape.

"Alright Eep. Where are you going?"

Eep paused for a second and thought. "Ummm, maybe the mountains? Yeah, the sunset mountain side."

"Alright. Take Keet. Who are you going with?"

"Me." Guy returned with the bows. He smiled, slightly nervously at Grug, but he was returned with a pleased grin from this intimidating Caveman.

"OooOOooh. Eep's got a daate, Eep's got a daate." Thunk ran around the camp, waving his arms. He fell over when Eep stuck her foot out underneath him. He landed with an 'Oomph'.

"Ooow, that hurt." He whined. "Daaaad, can I go with them?"

Eep looked straight up at her father, with big, shocked, pleading eyes that yelled. "No no no no no, don't let him come!" Grug laughed. "Sorry son. We need your help here. "

Suddenly, Ugga seemed to fly out from the trees, with Sandy holding onto her. "Alright, go on, you two. But be back before dawn call."

"Thanks mum!" Eep hugged her and jumped on Keet, wrapping her arms aoung Guy, who was riding infront.

"Goodbyeee!" sung Grandma after them as they dissapeared along the coast, into the sunset.

* * *

Eep took a breath of salty air. The last thumbnail of sun was disappearing over the mountains when they reached the palm tree forest they were heading for.

"Alright," Guy said, turning around on Keet so he faced backwards to Eep. "Want to start here?"

Eep grinned madly. "Of course!" Guy slung a quiver off his shoulder. It was brimming with arrows. He handed her a bow. "Now," he said nervously, "Uhh, put your back towards me. Eep laughed at how unsteady he was, and did as he said. Guy gently placed his hand on hers, and, intertwined their fingers.

"Okay, pull back with this hand," He squeezed her right hand, "and aim with this one." He manoeuvred his left hand up, taking hers with it. "When you're ready, pull back." he finished, moving his hands away.

Eep kept perfectly still, even though Keet was still moving forward. Closing one eye, she exhaled, and released. The arrow sailed through the air, skewering various fruits hanging down from the trees, before implanting itself into the thick trunk of an overly tall palm tree.

"Woohoo!" She yelled triumphantly. "Yeah!" Guy mimicked. "Perfect! Wanna go get it?"

Not stopping to answer his question, Eep leapt off of Keet and sprinted across the beach. Guy followed, riding Keet right up as close to her as possible. She had run quite far in the time it had taken Guy to turn Keet around. She laughed as the cat and Guy came up beside her.

In a daring manoeuvre, Guy swung off the side of Keet, so he was sitting sideways on him and at Eep's level. "Come on, you." He pulled her into a hug, and swung her back on top of the macawnivore as Keet skidded to a halt at the base of the tree Eep had shot her arrow into.

Still hugging Guy tightly, but not bone crushingly, Eep admired how strong he'd gotten. Only a few months ago, he had hardly been able to lift her, an now, he could swing her up onto a moving cat. Guy held her closer, and relaxed the hug. Eep kissed his cheek. "You're so clever," she whispered into his ear. "And brave." Eep snuggled in closer to him. Guy laughed lightly, and replied, still whispering. "You're the clever one. You shot the bow." It was Eep's turn to laugh. "Now, come on, shall we climb?" he finished, motioning to the top of the tree, where the fruit salad covered arrow was stuck.

* * *

The last slivers of red and orange had faded out of the sky, and the stars had just started o appear when Eep and Guy had reached the top of the tree. There was a perfect little area where no leaves had gown, that formed a platform in the middle of the tree. They settled down here. Guy had collected the arrow on the way up, and they now had a lovely set of fruits, and, the surprise of an unfortunate possum, which had just managed to get caught at the wrong time. All this would make for a lovely meal.

"Eep, come here," Guy called her. "Look at this." He had seated himself in the middle of the clear platform, and was digging at the trunk in the middle. "What?" Eep sat down beside him. 'What is it?" Guy was still digging in the centre of the trunk. " It's wet, but the leaves are dry. That means, we can dig a pit here, and..." He trailed off, looking at Eep, hoping for an answer.

"We can make a fire without fear of burning the whole tree down!" Eep finished. "I'll grab some leaves." She was gone before Guy could say anything.

By the time Eep returned, Guy was finished with the pit. It dug deep into the heartwood of the tree, ad it was quite damp. But the dry palm leaves were perfect kindlers, and before long, Guy had a beautiful, crackling fire set up. The possum was cooking over the top of it. Eep had positioned herself right next to the fire, and Guy was next to her.

"It's like the first time I ever saw fire. I never get used to it." Eep said quietly. Although they generally have fires where the Croods lived now, Eep was always mesmerised by it. Guy smiled and sighed softly. He leant over and put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, and intertwined her fingers with his. The fire roared and crackled, and Keet, who was down below, began to fall asleep.

It was not long before the possum was ready. Guy had cooked it perfectly, and Eep had chopped various fruits to go with it. They had been clever enough to pack wooden bowls, and Guy had strung up a hammock for them, not too far away from the fire. They'd also brought water. When dinner was ready, the moon had already stuck it's white eye over the mountain, and Eep and Guy laid down in the hammock together, eating quietly. They had topped the fire up with more leaves, and it was hissing and crackling profusely.

* * *

It did not Eep long to finish dinner. She took a sip of the water they had packed, and sighed. It tasted like mint and freedom, and all sorts of other wild flavours she could not name. She offered it to Guy as well. He drank some, and spoke to her quietly.

"You tired?" Guy asked. Eep replied with a stifled yawn. "Alright." He took her bowl and sat them down beside the hammock.

She nestled in beside him. Carefully, he moved his hands around her and pulled her into a hug, gentle resting his head on hers. The hammock swung slightly in the wind. Eep shivered slightly, and Guy pulled her closed to him, and turned on his back. She looked up at him, and moved her head over to lay it on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Guy smiled down at her. Eep moved up, and moved her hand over to his cheek. She stroked it softly, and Guy grabbed her hand, and held it to his face. The two locked eyes. The fire spat. Guy inhaled deeply and three words formed on his lips. He was silenced as Eep put her finger to them, and whispered. "Shhhh." She moved her hand away. Gently, she leant over him and kissed him softly, before Guy hugged her so tight she collapsed on top of him. Guy closed his eyes as Eep hugged him back.

When Eep pulled away, Guy seized his moment. "I love you Eep, as much as there are starts in the sky. " He ran his fingers through her hair. Eep ruffled his hair and stroked his cheek. "And I love you Guy, as much as the moon is big."

Guy swiftly rolled to the side and held Eep in a loving embrace. They held each other's gaze, and Eep studied Guy's dark, mysterious eyes, filled with thought and mystery. He quickly kissed her, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The fire hissed and spat, and began to die, but not before it sent a shower of embers up into the sky, flying over the forest like fireflies. And the full moon shone down from above. Guy whispered one last thing into the sleeping Eep's ear.

"You are my Tommorow."


End file.
